Better than Paperwork
by MissCreepyBear
Summary: Temari and Kankuro are sick and tired of Gaara being couped up in his office all day working on Kazekage business... What happens when he finally takes their advice to go for a walk? You must like kittens! Oneshot


Little one-shot. ^^ It's an idea I had all of a random while messing with my friend's Gaara plush

* * *

Sun streamed through the window and onto a rather large desk. Behind the desk, with his back to the window, was a man hunched over paper work on the desk. Shadows covered his face due to the sunlight being behind him, so detail was hard to make out. Despite this, his prominent facial features, such as black eyelids surrounding his pupil-less eyes and a kanji for love on his forhead, stood out. His blood red hair stood out messily in tufts throwing shadows in all different directions on the desk. This, however, did not seem to affect the man's busy work on which he was so carefully concentrated on.

"Kazekage-sama, your brother is here to see you," his kind old secretary called in to the young Kazekage. He was so focused, that when he heard the woman call, he jumped in alarm.

"Let him in," the red head commanded in a low monotone voice. The door opened and a man not much older than the Kazekage walked in. He was wearing an outfit of all black. The long-sleeved shirt fed into glovelets and had a hood that was currently down. His hair was the same as his brother's, only it was an earthy brown instead of blood red. Purple markings were painted symmetrically on his face.

"Gaara! What's up?" The older one asked.

Gaara put down his pen, looked at his brother and sighed. "Paper work. That much has not changed since I last saw you, Kankuro." Gaara stated this in the same monotone voice he used when telling his secretary to let Kankuro in.

"Bro, you should leave this office at some point! I understand that getting all of this," he gestured to the piles of paper on the desk, "done is important, but it's not healthy for you to just sit in here for days at a time doing nothing but damn paper work! I mean do you even sleep?" Gaara did not respond, but simply kept his gaze steady as he listened to his brother ramble.

"Kazekage-sama, your-," The half open door swung the rest of the way open and in walked the eldest sibling of Gaara and Kankuro. "Uh, your sister is here..."

"Hey Temari!" Kankuro greeted his sister. Temari ignored Kankuro and walked up to the light switch and flicked on thed lights.

"Gaara, I keep telling you if you strain your eyes in the shadows like that, you will impare your vision." The worried sister shook her head with her eyes closed. "How long have you been couped up in here?"

Gaara's eyes were unfocused for a moment as he did the calculations in his head and when they refocused on Temari, he replied, "Roughly one day and three quarters." Temari, who was well aware of Gaara's insomnia, ignored the lack of sleep and focused more on the lack of movement.

"What were you doing before the 42 hours?" Temari asked, already knowing the answer.

"I slept for 7 hours."

"Of course, I already know this, because I saw you just before that and made you take the sleeping pills. And before I gave you the pills, you were working. Gaara, you need a **break,**" Temari stressed, slamming her palms onto his desk. "It doesn't have to be a trip to a club, or a casino, or even shopping! Why don't you just go for a walk?"

Gaara sighed. "Is that all you two wanted?" Kankuro looked up, noticing this was addressed to both of the elder siblings. They nodded hesitantly.

"You are excused." Both their heads hung, feeling this was a lost cause. Gaara continued his work for another hour. He set down his pen and closed his eyes. _'Perhaps... a walk..._' He slowly got up, grabbed the robe that he had thrown on the floor behind the desk and puuled it oveer his head. He walked to the corner his sand gourd was in and picked it up. He tied it around his shoulder with a white strap and grabbed the handle of the door. The Kazekage sighed, turned the knob, and opened the door.

* * *

Gaara left the building and began to aimlessly walk around Suna. Cosequently, several fangirls began following him around. He didn't mind too much until they started fighting over who got to date him first. What they did not realize was that he was already in a stable relationship with the ambassador between Konoha and Suna. She wasn't in Suna at the time, and they still had yet to go public with their relationship. He sighed and continued on.

The girls followed him around for a little longer but were inhibited as he walked into the market place, which was stocked with not only goods, but bustling people as well. People did not frequently recognize him, but when they did, they stopped in place and bowed deeply, causing the traffic in the market to slow. He stopped at several stalls to the owners' great honor and happiness, and they offered him free trinkets and food, which he kindly declined.

As he moved away from the large crowd, Gaara found himself alone on silent streets of his home as the sun began to fall. He decided he should go home and rest. The Kazekage tower was several miles away, but he didn't mind the walk. About a mile away from the tower, however, something small and white darted around his feet. Sand around him lurched towards the foreign object that had suddenly intruded his bubble, until he saw it and managed to grasp what it was. It twirled around his ankles, skinny, dirty, and small. '_a.. kitten...'_ He picked up the dirty creature and held it arms length with it facing him. It mewed at him adorably, and he was more or less affected by its cuteness. It looked hungry, and had a week, two at best. He took pity on the creature and took it home with him.

Upon further inspection, Gaara realized that the kitten was male, and decided to name him Subakumo(shortened Subaku no kumo [desert cloud]).

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

"Gaara! How's my little bro?" Kankuro asked as he barged in Gaara's office, followed by Temari.

"I see your lights are on," the sand Kunoichi observed with approval.

The Kazekage looked up from his work not saying a word... as always. Suddenly Temari's face morphed from a face of approval, to one of confusion as she saw what was on his desk.

"Eh, Gaara? What's the little fuzzball on your desk?" The kitten, knowing it was being talked about, lifted it's head, and hissed and settled on glaring at Temari.

"Subakumo." Temari uneasily looked at the cat.

"Umm... Is he going to attack me?"

Gaara smirked. "Subakumo." The little kitten looked at him. Gaara shook his head. The kittten undersstood and closed on eye, and leaving the other half open resting on Temari. "He's my new shinobi cat. I found him last week and have been training him since."

Kankuro and Temari looked at eachother. Kankuro shrugged and mused, "At least it's better than paper work."

**_Fin_**

* * *

So love it? hate it? please R&R! just a little oneshot!


End file.
